1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device capable of displaying images in transmissive and reflective modes, and to an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In active-matrix-type electro-optical devices, pixels having a plurality of color-display sub-pixels respectively corresponding to a plurality of colors are arranged in a matrix. Also, images can be displayed in transmissive and reflective modes if a reflective layer is formed on each sub-pixel and a light transmissive portion is formed by removing a part of the reflective layer (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-77544).
However, a transflective electro-optical device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-77544, in which external light is required to display color images in a reflective mode, has a problem in that the amount of light is limited. As a result, high-quality color images cannot be obtained, and thus it is difficult to read displayed information.